Protecting Me
by sologirl101
Summary: Songfic. The song is Protecting Me by Aly & Aj. All in Pheobe's POV. Pheobe's thoughts as she is about to move out of the manor & into a new home with her new Husband
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charmed characters or these song lyrics.

Things you need to know:

_Italic- flashback_

_Italic and underlined- song lyrics_

**

* * *

Protecting Me**

Pheobe's POV

It's Thursday May 31st. I'm laying on my bed alone reminiscing about this place and my sisters. I'm moving out of the manor tomorrow morning. Coop and I are married and he thought we should get our own place. So this is my last night in my old room. I remember all those crazy night that I would keep my sisters up telling them all my crazy teenage drama.

_**  
Flashback**_

_It was Paige, Prue, Piper and me laying under the covers in the room Paige and I shared. I was upset...over a guy of course._

"_I can't believe him..." I started._

"_He's a jerk, hon..." Piper put in._

"_He wasn't right for you anyways, Pheebs." Prue added._

"_Yeah, besides, you could have any guy you want. There's no reason for you to get upset over Cole..." Paige said trying to make me feel better_

"_Plus that new guy was totally checking you out at lunch..."Prue said smiling.._

"_Yeah right" I said rolling my eyes._

"_Seriously Pheobe, I saw it too." Paige said._

"_We'll take you shopping for you r date Saturday." Piper said._

"_What date?" I raised an eyebrow._

"_The one the new guy is going to ask you on, when he finds out your single tomorrow." Prue said._

"_You think?" I said smiling. _

"_Of course!" Paige said in a matter-of fact tone._

"_See you're totally over...what's his name again?" Prue asked sarcastically._

"_Who cares..."I said playing along. My sisters all looked at each other then busted out laughing._

"_I swear Pheobe you go through guys like you go through shoes." Piper laughed._

_**End Flashback**_

_You - you're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night, you're by my side  
Protecting me _

_When I feel like crashing down  
You seem to be around  
There you are, you're not that far  
'Cuz... _

_Whenever, wherever, baby  
You'll protect me no matter what  
Hold me tight, with all your might  
And...  
You'll never let me go  
Protecting me _

_You - you listen to me when  
I speak out loud and you  
You know right when, my heart's been bent _

I'm going to miss those nights when I'm gone. I even remember those crazy fights at school.

_**Flashback**_

"_You should tell your slut sister to keep her hands off my man, Bitch!" some blonde chick was yelling at me about Paige, who was standing right next to me. She was a freshman, the chick picking the fight was a junior, and the guy she's talking about was totally hitting on Paige, not vice-versa._

_I pushed her. "You need to watch what you say before you get an ass kicking."_

_She pushed back. "I'll say what ever I want to say about you dumb ass sister."_

"_Oh yeah?!" I punched her in the face and we started fighting. I was so winning until her friends jumped in. Paige jumped in to help me out. I guess Prue and Piper found out about the fight because they also jumped in. It was 4 against 5 and we were beating their asses. The girl who was yelling at me and Paige was on the floor. Some teachers were holding us back from keeping us from hitting any more people. I got away from the teacher holding me and walked towards the girl on the floor._

"_Still think you say what you want?" I said smiling. Then all four of us Halliwell sisters walked to the Principles office smiling and our heads held high.  
_

"_That should teach you Biaches not to mess with the Halliwell sisters!" Prue shouted laughing. We were each suspended for a week, but we didn't mind. Well all of us except for Piper didn't mind._

_**End Flashback**_

I swear us sisters; we would do anything for each other. If one of us is down on life the rest of us do all that we can to bring her back up. We are inseparable. We are best friends. We are sisters.

_When my life's tumbling around  
You take me off the ground  
You tell me everything's O.K. _

_Whenever, wherever, baby  
You'll protect me no matter what  
Hold me tight, with all your might  
And...  
You'll never let me go _

_You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go _

My sister will always be by my side to protect me and I'll always be there to protect them. I'm really going to miss this place. Is this what Paige had to go through when she moved in with Henry?

_When it's my turn  
To help you out  
I'll gladly lift you up  
Without a doubt _

_Whenever...  
Whenever, wherever, baby  
You'll protect me no matter what  
Hold me tight, with all your might  
You'll never let me go _

I tried to close my eyes and go to sleep again, but I heard a knock at the door. My eyes shot open and I turned to face my door. Standing in my doorway was Prue, Piper, and Paige. I smiled. They ran and jumped into the bed. We all laid there reminiscing together. We talked for ever. I will never forget that day the last day in my old room. The next day will be a new beginning to a whole new chapter in my life, but nothing will ever break our bond as sisters. Nothing.

_Whenever, wherever, baby  
I'll protect you no matter what  
Hold you tight, with all my might  
And I'll never let you go _

_You - you're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night, you're by my side  
Protecting me  
Protecting me_

* * *

THE END...

What do you think? Review and let me know please.


	2. That's Just What Big Sisters Do

Okay so this has nothing to do with the songfic u just read but it's about being a big sister and I wrote it soooo please read it and tell me what you think...please...(Oh if you want u can pretend its Prue or something, but really I didnt write it for Charmed at all)**

* * *

**

**That's Just What Big Sisters Do**

I may not be kind

All the time

But pay no mind

It's just what big sisters do

Just remember that I love you

I would die for you

And when you're in trouble

I will lie for you

If you need me too,

I will even cry with you

Get into several fights for you.

And when no one can afford it,

I will buy it for you

Cuz that's what big sisters do

Yeah, I make fun of you

Every once in a while

But just ignore me and smile.

It's just what big sisters do

...Remember I love you

When you forget your lunch

And you got nothing but a dime

Don't worry, I'll give you mine

When we're older and you need me too,

I'll pay every bill for you,

Even steal for you

But when it comes down to it

I would even kill for you.

Anything it takes to make your dreams come true,

Because that's just what big sister's do

I may make jokes

About you being broke

But I'll always help you out

So don't, you pout.

Cuz that's just what big sisters do

Yes, I'd take a bullet for you

Pay your bail

To get you out of jail

Anything it takes to make sure you're not a failure.

This all might seem

Just a little extreme

But it's my job

I ain't no Bob,

But I do what I can to fix the things at hand

Because that's just what big sisters do

They make sure your dream come true


End file.
